Taruna wants a harem too
by sweetsmasher
Summary: AU where Kuroko Tetsuya's twin sister jealous of his harem. UPDATE: Nigou chapter (Unbeta-ed)
1. Chapter 1

**Genre**: Humour

**Character Involve**: Kiseki no Sedai

**OC:** Kuroko Taruna, Iete Airi

* * *

**Chapter 1: Jealousy then realization**

Hello, I am Kuroko Taruna, Kuroko Tetsuya's twin sister. Today, I am witnessing my brother's harem. The yellow hair was quite noisy, always clinging to my brother The most touchy one is the blue hair, which is darker than me and my brother. Sometimes he touches onii-san, sometime he flings and touches the yellow hair. Onii-san too has megane shounen in the harem. He looks super serious but I doubt he is a tsundere. Hmmp. Must be a tsuntsun. Among all of them the obviously tall was the purple hair, eating Maiboro. If onii-san dates him, he probably get eaten alive. Last but not least with the unpaired eyes. Well, I can't imagine him as my brother-in-law. They all had different kind of hair colour. Including onii-san, they all look like rainbows, rainbows walking on the hall way. Here I was thinking god probably destined them to be together, getting them a perfect rainbow form.

Right now I am at my room peeking from the window to see those boys waving goodbye to my brother. I closed off the curtain, threw myself onto the bed and thinking,

_why I don't have harem?_

_Am I don't deserve a harem?_

It was then I realized Iete-chan told me a thing during the living in the school dorm.

- x -  
_"Hmm? Kuroko-chan if you keen to have a harem you probably might get trouble you know. Like choosing the best which one was for you." The girl said while sketching swiftly on the tablet. "But isn't it fun. To have a lot of boys surround you." I said in deadpanned. "Well, how about imagine a boy who constantly pestering you how was your day and saying romantic things to you that don't even relate to anything at all?"_

That definitely bring me to life. Before I could complaint why didn't have it, probably I should work on my blueprint before the due date.

* * *

**N/A**: Kuroko Taruna offered to a prestigious school which is a female school dorm. She met Airi Iete during the second year.

**Ps:** The period of this setting is when Kuroko entered high school where the GoM decided to meet out at Tokyo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre**: Humour

**Character Involve:** Kuroko Tetsuya

**OC:** Kuroko Taruna

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Self-conscious**

Hello, I am Kuroko Taruna.I am jealous of my brother's harem. Good looking boys are everywhere around him. Whether they are bad or good, they are always the good looking one that every girl dreams off.

And here I was thinking why I didn't have harem.  
Was it because I have small boobies? I probably a C so I'm average.  
Was it because I am ugly? Probably not because my junior schoolmate said I was everyone's dream girl.  
Was it because I collect many yaoi doujinshi? Well, nobody knew about that definitely not the problem.

I was healthy and perfect in figure. When I was in junior high I joined the sumo national team that was outside the school because I thought that way would speed up my physical strength. The school too offers a special training which involves with guns and weapon and even one time they sent us off to the jungle, giving us a week to survive in it. I survived and came back alive. I even be friend with the animals in the jungle.

_So, where am I lack off?_  
- x -  
**Normal POV**  
Meanwhile the brother gently knocked his sister's door.  
" Taruna, aren't you going down for dinner?" He kindly asked.

The sister opened the door with tense deadpanned face. She stared at him for a long period,giving no signal to back off until she said, "I will be there in a minute." and she closed her door.

…The brother wondered what the heck was that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre**: Angst

**Character Involve:** Kuroko Tetsuya

**OC:** Okasan, Ma Ariri, Kuroko Taruna

**Mentioned OC**: Seimi Nairi

* * *

**Chapter 3: He shouldn't go through this**

She packed up her stuff before the bluenette left the dorm. That day, her roommate who named Seimi Nairi left earlier due to some urgent business. _What urgent business that she had this time?_ She thought as she looked toward the faint blue sky.

Today was the day of her graduation and she knew, she was going to miss her friends. She felt a little empty in a second but soon lighten up as she remembered the peachy hair said,

"I know we will meet again." She smiled.

That was the first time Seimi showed her a smile, a pleasant smile. Taruna had been as her roommate for 3 years and Seimi always gave her a frown face. Today, her peachy eyes shone beautifully that facing the sunlight. In return, Taruna gave a small smile with the feeling of ease. After bidding a good bye to her friend, she went to the city, visiting the Sumo Club for one last time.

When she entered the shop lot, Ma Ariri greeted her with a big hug. Taruna was taken a surprise as the hug slowly became tight. Ma Ariri obviously not wanting to see her go because she knew she was going to long for her.

Taruna had been in the Sumo Club ever since seven grade and was an obedient member to the instructor which is Ma Ariri. Now, the bluenette had to go and that's really hard for her because she treated the bluenette as her own child. In the absence of the bluenette's parent, Ma Ariri acted like one to ensure she wouldn't have homesick. "You make me so proud, Kuroko. I'm really going to miss you." She said in teary voice. The bluenette patted Ma Ariri's back and said,

"I'm going to miss you too."

- x -

Ma Ariri and the Sumo member went to see her leaving at Kyoto train station. It was quite a sad moment but that didn't last long because Ma Ariri gave her last couraging words and a big smile. Kuroko widened her eyes to see that instant changes in her expression. She couldn't help to chuckle in delight and felt ease at the same time.

- x -

It was evening when she reached Tokyo. As she looked around her surrounding, it was flickered with light. Tokyo was even a greater city in just three years before she went off to Kyoto. Previously, it was quite a small town but now it turned out quite lively. She had to admit it she loved the place even more.

When she reached home, the room was dark and silence for a moment until she heard a faint whimper coming from the dining room. Slowly she walked toward and she found a boy at the edge of the couch hugging his knee, covered his face underneath the knee.

It was her brother, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Onii-san!" She shouted as dropped her luggage immediately and ran toward him. She gave him hug in a second and that made the boy taken a surprise.

"Onii-san, are you okay?" She asked worriedly. Tetsuya looked up with bewildered eyes aside that the corner of its went red and puffy. To this state, she realized he must have been crying terribly before she reached home.

Anger and frustration came in once. She doesn't like to see her brother crying. Questions flooded inside her head, wondered what had happened that causes her brother cried to this extend? She hadn't seen him weeping terribly before and not even once, to this beyond that he had himself baggy eyes.

She pressed him a little closer toward and she squeezed her eyes tight. At least this way she could assure that she was with him and not intended to let him go. She would be there for the rest of the night until he stopped. While comforting him, she recalled something in the past.

Something in the past where she made a promise with her mother.

- x-

Her mother hurried to the kindergarten when she was told that Tetsuya was missing. Her hair was coloured with blue sky and had it a little messy. Her arms were holding a little girl that almost looked like her. The little one didn't know why her mother was so rushing to pick her brother but looking at the mother expression, she knew something was no good. So, the bluenette silently sit on the mother's arm until they reached the place.

As they reached the place, the mother shouted her son's name over and over after putting down her daughter. The little girl helped out too and wondered around the place to detect any sign of her brother. Tetsuya was hard to find due to his lack of presence. It's not like he asked for it, he was bore with it. The parent didn't know why the boy had the weak presence because none of them had. Therefore the mother really had a hard time finding her son whereabouts.

In a second, Taruna found him at the little farm, playing and patting those little yellow creatures. She came to his side and told him mother was waiting. After coming upon devastation to find her son, the mother hugged Tetsuya tightly, sobbed in silent behind the son's back. Soon after the incident, the three went back home.

- x -

The mother was combing her daughter's hair in front of the mirror. She gently combed the little one and realized it was smooth yet silky, just like hers. Surprisingly, she found it amusing because she would never thought that her children would inherit her appearance.

Finish combing her daughter's hair, room became silence for a moment until the little girl asked what's wrong.

"... Kaa-chan?" Her baby blue eyes looked at the mother with puzzle.

" Taruna," She looked back toward the little one "Do you want to make a promise with okaa-san.." Her words turn into whispered as she continued. To be honest, she can't find any solution to not lost sight of her child, especially her son. He constantly lost that sometime she cried at the corner of the room, thinking that everything was her fault about his lack presence.

"Sure." The girl replied that made her came in one piece. "As long this promise can stop okaa-chan stops crying." She climbed at the mother and wiped the lady's tear. The older bluenette returned a big smile before she could say how adorable her daughter was.

"You sure about that, Nana?" Her mother asked once again.

"Mm." She nodded

"Nana, mother can't keep pace of your brother." She said as she hugged the little one.

"So please, look after him for me at the crucial time..."

- x -

The words still flooded in her mind. She remembered the promise the most because at the end of the mother's word, she came into weeping. What a strong impact that she still carried her words until now. It became clear that somehow, she had to hold on until somebody, someone who could replace her.

It's not that this was a burden to her but seeing him at this stage, she felt anger and frustration building and sooner or later the anger and frustration would enter the stage where she didn't know what she ended up she lost in thought, Tetsuya had already came to sleep. She sighed in relieve for her brother who finally came into sleep. She proceeded to lift him up and carry to his room.

On the bed, the bluenet unconsciously curled up and pulled the blanket to cover his mouth. She brought up a little smile when she saw the peaceful sight of him. Gently, she brushed his bangs to the back before she jumped into the bed with the sleeping one. Before she too went into deep sleep, the voice of her mother echoed in her thoughts for one last time.

_"So please, look after him for me at the crucial time ..._

_because I really love you both and I don't want to lose any two of you."_

* * *

**A/N:** This is a sidestory. The period of the story when Taruna came back home is after Teikou had a match with Meikou. At the same day of her school's graduation ceremony. Taruna was physically strong so she logically she can carry Tetsuya wwww.


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre:** Humour

**Character Involve**: -

**OC:** Kuroko Taruna, Manager

**A/N:** This is the story where Taruna joined the local's boxing club. Sorry to say there's no character of KnB involve here. *bows*

* * *

**Chapter 4: She's not an ordinary girl**

Today, Kuroko Taruna didn't have the mood to complain about her brother's harem so she went out to the city. The last time she went to the city was when her mother asked her to do the grocery. Besides, there's nothing else to do than staying at home as a non-schooler teenager.

No, she's not a drop out and she's not a Neet. It's true she didn't enroll to high school because she didn't have the interest to join the school. Besides, she had the intelligence that out of normal people do. At her previous school, she was recorded with the IQ of 210, leading to be the first among the geniuses. After the graduation, she was offered to work in a computer company because she was specialized in programming the antivirus program.

Lead herself to the city, she was attracted to a shop lot called National Boxing Club. Slowly she moved toward the door and pushed. The bell chimed chirped to the room. The member that mostly man busied having their own training that didn't seem to greet or bother her presence.

How nostalgia, she thought in mind when she remembered her first time entered the Sumo Club at Kyoto. Little did she know she was greeted back to the reality with a harsh manly voice. "Hey kid, if you're looking for the trio they are not around today."

She wondered who he was talking about but brushed it off.  
"I'm not for them." She spoke. "I'm here for registration as a member."

The man stared at her for awhile before scuffed in laughter.  
"Y-you? Join the Boxing Club? Hey kid this club is only for the best among the best. Maybe you should ask your school to train you better in shape before going here." She looked at herself, looking how lumpy she was. It's true she had no athletic figure with muscles and abs but she was in a fine shape. It irked her so much on how the guy looked down at her through physically. When she about to protest, a bald man came forward and asked, "What's the matter?" His voice was deeper and fearer than the first, radiated off an authoritative aura.

"Manager, this kid said she wants to join us but I told her she can't. Look how lumpy she is." He scuffed again but retreat when the man with bald head sent him a dead glare. The man who addressed as manger sighed in defeated then proceed to tell the blunette, "Sorry kid. This is not a place for you. Look around, they're all tough and fit. They are all in our hard routine there's no way you could follow up with us."

Despite being discourage, she tried again to convince him. "Manager, could you at least give me a chance?" She questioned. "To let you judge my potential." She sounded persistent, not willing to back off.

"Well," he shrugged as he walked toward the sandbag, patted the hanging cylinder bag. "If you could move this even an inch, I will accept you as a member. Use glove or bare hand, it's up to you,kiddo." He challenged her.

As usual, her expression didn't change. She walked forward the sandbag, getting ready for her stand. Before she gave a try, she stopped.

"Manager-san, teach me how to throw a punch."

The man sweated in the awkwardness. How could a girl just walked into the place without having any preparation? But still it's not hurt to give some little tips. It's true the Boxing Club didn't simply accept their member because those who were chosen are the representative of the country, trained by the professionalist and be the best among the best.

He taught her the stand, the posture she should be and the punch."Make sure you note all of what I say." He said in annoyed.

"Like this?"

Getting ready, she was on her correct posture and bounced a little up and down, then gave a maximum strength in the fist toward the sandbag.

The manager thought that it's okay to accept in this little girl even she moved that thing a little besides he saw the determination in her that he believed will never dies. But the condition now changed, somehow. She punched to the sandbag and ended up creating a hole in it.

.

.

.

It was just punch  
It's definitely just a punch but,..  
but how a skinny girl like her could make a single blow with just one try?

The manager shocked in silence, widen his eyes. The people in the room stopped doing their stuff and making the room into a complete silent. On the other side, Taruna unmoved on her punching position while her fist still inside the hole, sweated nervously while thinking how to fix the sandbag.

— x —-  
The manager instantly accepted her application although he lost his one precious sandbag. She bowed and apologized many times for the incident. Therefore when she's coming back for training, she was advised (more like had to) wear the glove to prevent making another hole to the club's precious sandbag.

Taruna went home with a faint smile wore at her face, holding high the card of Boxing Club's member after performing a mega punch in front of them.

* * *

**A/N**: Taruna was basically one of Morgiana species www


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre:** Humour

**Character Involve:** Kuroko Tetsuya

**OC:** Kuroko Taruna

**A/N:** Here's a little doki doki for you guys (●´∀｀●)

Hello, I am Kuroko Taruna. It's now May and the cherry blossom had started to bloom beautifully at my house backyard. The season applies well to my brother's mood. Before this he was at his usual self, the deadpanned face with no expressionless and nothingness. But lately something make him intogood mood. When he reached home, I saw him coming in with a faint smile. Sometimes, he would smile on his food. It creep me out although we had the expressionless face.

However, I'm happy to see him in this state because before this I could only see despair and hopelessness in him. I might get jealous of his harem but it can't be helped when you are happened to be the other half of your siblings.

I peek from the kitchen and see him cuddle with the pillow instead of doing his homework. "Onii-san, if you're not doing your homework you're gonna get scold." I whistle happily while he gives me a pout.

"You are such a killer joy."

I have to admit it that onii-san is such an adoring person. People liked to get closer to him because he has charm to get people attract to him, that proves with the result a lot of hot guys surround him. Here, I have been wondered which one it is to make my onii-san in such a good mood.. Oh, he also had himself a girl too, busty and a beauty. He is definitely everyone's favorite. While I…

While I…

Wait,

what do I got?

**Normal POV**

The bluenette turned gloomy all of sudden while cutting the apple. The male Kuroko instantly stopped daydreaming and proceeding to do his homework. But still, he couldn't stop thinking about a certain basketball idiot.

* * *

**A/N:** If you could figure out who's that 'certain basketball idiot', you're definitely a genius! (*≧艸≦)


	6. Chapter 6

**Fandom**: Kuroko no basuke

**Character Involve:** Kuroko Tetsuya, Tetsuya Nigou

**OC:** Kuroko Taruna, Kuroko Tetsuji, Kuroko Reina

**Genre:** Family, Humour

* * *

**Everyone, meet Nigou**

It was 7.30p.m., the blunet hadn't reached home and the mother was started to getting worry. On the meanwhile Taruna was helping in the kitchen. While waiting the soup of the day to boil, she took a glance at her worry mother.

"Are you waiting for onii-san?" She asked.

"Yeah, he supposed to come back at this time..." The mother darted at the clock glumly as she furrowed her eyebrows."Where could have gone?"

The mother who named Reina sighed in exhaustion as she knew that worrying that much wouldn't help.

While cutting the carrots, Taruna recalled that her brother had told her he had a match with other school and she forgot to mention to her mother. Looking at her anguishing mother, she felt really sorry about this

"Okaa-san, Onii-san has a friendly match with ... Kaijou High."

"Oh, really?" Reina took a surprise with raising of eyebrows. "You should have told me." The lady came into smile after the moment of worriness. "Let's do this finish,Taruna ." She took the knife and started to chop the cabbages into parts. As far as the younger bluenette knew, the mother never once came to get angry. She knew there was nothing about but she couldn't to get curious how would be the mother like if the mother had burst into anger.

It might be scary. Very scary.

"Hai." She nodded. The ladies then returned to the kitchen to finish cooking for tonight's dinner.

- x -

As the ladies had just finished cooking, Tetsuya reach the house just in time. "I'm home." He announced as he took off his shoes.

Taruna took off her apron and hurried to the balcony as she heard the voice of her brother.

"Welcome ho-"

"Warf!, Warf Warf!" She took in surprise when the husky puppy jumped out from Kuroko's grasp and landed on her. Taruna quickly caught the puppy in hands preventing it from falling. It looked really happy to see her even though it was their only first meeting.

" This..." She turned her head toward his direction, obliged for an answer.

" It's Nigou. Tetsuya Nigou." He said with a gaze of sparkled eyes. "He's going to be one of us." He continued.

On the contrary, Taruna could only stared at him with her blank face (well they both have blank face that's make no different but now Tetsuya is sparkling) while holding the puppy. She studied the little creature carefully. Besides the puppy had a pair of cerulean eyes like herself and the brother, he was kind of a happy fellow. It seemed like Nigou taken like of her right away by judging he wagged his tail.

"Nana, Tetsu, I heard a bark just now. What is it-" Reina too quickly walked to genkan and came into excitement when she saw Nigou. "Ah!" She picked up the puppy and exclaimed, "Aren't you cute little one!" Reina is the mother of the twin. Although those two didn't inherit their mother's lively personality, they did inherit the affection toward animals.

Come to think of it, who don't love pets anyway?

Upon the madam excitement, the puppy now was looking with inquisitiveness. He seemed not get use to the hyper one because madam looked like his owner and hyping up like this so not suit the appearance.

"So Tetsu-kun, what's his name?" The mother asked while she's still holding the husky high up on the air.

"Nigou, Tetsuya Nigou." He repeated.

She looked at him with surprise at first but immediately turned into a warm smile. Reina glanced back to the Nigou and uttered, "Nigou will do." While running through her thought, Reina absent mindedly gazed at the puppy as the puppy cocked his head with confusion. She loved to see her children to be happy. If Nigou brought a smile to their face, especially Tetsuya who she constantly worry the most, she didn't mind to add one more family member. Besides, the more the merrier.

"What a lively atmosphere you guys got there." Voice coming from the stair and revealed a raven hair with his thirties. He's the twin's father, Kuroko Tetsuji. Although he was in his mid thirties but he looked as if he was 25.

Tetsuya darted his attention to his father and greeted, " Ohayou, otou-san."

"Ohayou."

He darted his attention the one who still was snuggling with the puppy.

" Puppy...?" He pointed toward the lady's direction.

" Nigou desu." She proudly said. "This is Nigou, the puppy that Tetsu-kun brought home. He's cute, isn't it?" Looking at his wife cuddled endlessly with the husky who named Nigou, Tetsuji could only sighed in defeat because Nigou didn't seem to taken like of snuggling with madam.

Gently, the man picked up Nigou from her as he put it down. He crouched down to eye level of the puppy. "Then he gonna passes through some trials."

The trio teal looked at him bewildered. Reina couldn't even worse not to miss the gasped of horror.

"Honey, why?" She asked. "Nigou is a good puppy!" She exclaimed pouting face. To think that he had an emotional wife and a pair of twin that looked like her but inherit his expressionless personality felt really uncomfortable, especially when you noticed two pair of aquamarine eyes stare at you, deadly.

"You two, stop that." He frowned.

"We're always like this." The twin said in unison.

- x -

Realize she was getting things over emotional, she could only giggle sheepishly. "I thought you would dispose him, or something."

"Okaa-san." frowned Tetsuya that made the mother giggled apologetically. She didn't mean to tho. While then Taruna just silently listened to their conservation and spaced in gaze.

After a good chat, the raven hair started the trial for the husky puppy. "If your name is Nigou, please bark."

Nigou barked with wagging tail when he heard his name got called.

"Good. Listen here Nigou, there's few rules in this house." He pointed.

"No littering in this house. Make sure that you take your dump at the place that suppose to be. Don't worry, toilet will be always open up for you. Are you following me, Nigou?" Nigou barked with agreement.

And for the last trial, the aquamarine eyes waited quietly for Tetsuji to announce the instruction. He handed out his hand in front of the puppy and said, "Put your paw on me and you will be under our care."

They were waiting. Waiting for the little one to make a move but Nigou didn't do anything except for staring at him with questioning look. The trio teal looked inwardly worry because they knew if Nigou failed to pass the test, he really meant not to let the puppy stayed in here. Tetsuji had to be strict because he wouldn't let anyone, or anything run wild.

When Tetsuji was about to give up, Nigou quickly patted his paw on the raven's hair palm making him taken a surprise.

"Warf warf!"

The raven could only return a warm smile and back to pat the puppy on the head.

"Good boy."

"Warf!"

- - - x - - -

Reina would squeal to dead if not realizing that they had no dog's food.

"Are you okay if we gave you with chicken..." She mumbled.

She instantly became bright when Nigou barked, stating it's okay to have a chicken. After all it's still meat. Nigou sure knew to enlighten the atmosphere. It made Tetsuya brought the memory of his childhood.

- - - x - - -

**During the summer holiday, the twin often came to their grandparent's house. The parents were busied with work so they had to make the two stay at there. Most of the day, Tetsuya and Taruna would spend their time at the backyard while their grandparent did the farming at their little garden. Waiting for the old folks to finish would be very boring. so instead of waiting for them, which was till late afternoon, Taruna would ask Tetsuya to tag along with her to the backyard forest.**

** "But Obaa-chan said it's dangerous." Tetsuya said in worrying tone. Tetsuya might the older brother but Taruna always brought up things to explore. Curiosity always got her ran up and down.**

** She put the usual expressionless face, "But the outside world is for us to explore, onii-chan." Every time she said this words, Tetsuya had no choice to follow her. If he didn't, she would scattered around alone and lost. He wouldn't want that happen.**

** The sister pulled him forward to the forest. Reach inside the forest, they found themselves covered with green leash. The beauty of the nature shone into the eyes of the blues. Tetsuya didn't expect he would love the nature at first sight. It was so magnificent that the scenery made him stood like a statue, thrilling at the picture of the Mother Nature. However the sightseeing wasn't taking too long until they came up with a wild deer.**

** "Nana..." Terrified written on his face. The deer didn't look like please to see them at was so scared that he couldn't take a step back off from there. He grabbed his sister's hand tightly, making the girl turned instantly to him. Question drew on her face because she wondered why the brother looked so pale and then realized they met up with a wild deer. She then looked back at the deer with unchanged gaze and said, "Daijobu* onii-chan, deer-san will not hurt us."**

** "How ?" He questioned with trembling voice.**

**"Be friends with deer." She said in toneless voice. Tetsuya could only petrified in shock. How come his sister could say anything without feeling fear? Didn't she know that they were such in dangerous situation? Never mind that, they both already were an expressionless duo there's no big deal about that but the big deal here was both didn't act like normal kids: which was running away.**

** There's only two reasons for this which is one, Tetsuya is too afraid to move and second Taruna insisted to approach the wild creature.**

** And now she was there stood really near with the deer.**

** "Nana, becareful..."**

** Taruna looked at the deer with a pair of brave blue eyes. "Deer-san, we love to wonder around the forest but we don't want to get hurt. Can we be friends?" The deer had already growled in anger there's no way that thing could listen to some mere kid's request. Tetsuya seriously need to take his sister away from there or else they will be grounded badly.**

** Quickly after that, Taruna burst into tears. Tetsuya could only run to her and asked why was she crying but she didn't stop instead she's making the situation more worse. In the unfavorable time, he didn't know why he wanted to cry too. So he cried with her while the deer was threatening to hurt them. Not caring what will happen to them soon, they both wailed louder and greater in a second. The blunet wouldn't know what the deer gonna do but he hoped, it wouldn't hurt the sister because she's really important. Taruna was like the other half of him and he believed that they shared one soul that should never be separated.**

** Tears rolling on his cheek but he still kept his sister closed, no intention to let it go because whatever happened next, he didn't care. He didn't care as long as Taruna's safe. As a matter of fact, he would protect Taruna even if it risked his own life.**

** The deer came to their side slowly. It unexpectly gave a gentle lick at the whimpering boy's face. Tetsuya was taken surprise when the deer licked again another tears that rolled down his cheek. Realizing the boy done crying, the deer proceeded to comfort the sister.**

** Tetsuya couldn't believe what was happening. The deer didn't attack them instead, it comforted them not to cry anymore. However on the other side, he was taken a relieve. He looked at his sister, patted the wild creature and snuggled delightly with it.**

** Wild life didn't seem to be dangerous he thought.**

** "Onii-san, deer-san wants us to take a ride on her." She patted the sitting deer. Tetsuya was stunted for a moment. How did the sister able to do that? He chose not ask and proceeded taking a good ride on the wild deer.**

** Well apparently after playing in the forest secretly every time they had the chance to sneak out, he realized that Taruna had a good relation with wild creature. Sometimes they came across huge brown bear and played with their friends on their territory.**

** It was unbelievable but still, it was** **very fun.**

- x -

Tetsuya came to realize he did just bring a puppy back and obviously, Nigou was going to stick with Taruna all the time than with him.

"That's not true, onii-san." The bluenette uttered few words before she took a glance toward him. Sometimes, he didn't know how, Taruna could always telepathy his mind to hers or vice versa. It's like the most natural things happen in life. She gave him a warm smiled before she called out Nigou.

" Nigou sure loves you more than me.

Right, Nigou?"

Nigou took his attention and gave them a happy bark with waggling tails.

"Warf!"

Nigou came to the blunet's side and gave their irresistible puppy eyes, letting the owner picked him up. The bluenet sure knew what the puppy wanted, because the puppy had just registered himself as a telepathy buddy. Went to the kitchen , he joined the family again for the second dinner because he wanted to celebrate the little fellow as one of his family.

"Welcome to the family, Nigou."

* * *

** A/N:** I used their first name because the situation here is all of them surname Kuroko. Tetsuya had his dinner again because he get hungry after playing basketball with Kise and Kagami against those bunch of bullies. Remember that episode? I hope you do!

This fic is about Nigou and Kuroko's family relationship. Obviously I want to make it light and happy so there's a lot of unexpected oOCs. I also added in why Kuroko jealous of Taruna due to her ability to get along with animals but Taruna took the step to tell him there's no one to can replace himself for Nigou.

**PS:** Sorry for the mistakes. I am in hurried for nothing most probably but i don't want to slack off.

1) Daijoubu: Don't worry

2) Onii-san: Brother

And for once, I think I should ask review. SO REVIEW!


End file.
